


Only A Dream

by the_pen_of_gabriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_of_gabriel/pseuds/the_pen_of_gabriel
Summary: Years before they meet Jyn Erso and join the rebellion, Chirrut Imwe comforts his husband about a terrible nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these men. Enjoy.

It was well into the night when young Chirrut Imwe felt the warm body next to him twist and wrangle itself violently awake. The sound of heavy breathing pounded in his ears, filling the small room they shared. He felt arms reach out for him, revealing a vulnerable side only Chirrut got to see. His ruthless and fearless weapon of a husband had a nightmare.  
Chirrut brought his hand to Baze’s face, making soothing motions. “Describe it to me.” Baze’s arms were wrapped tightly around his husband’s waist, and Chirrut moved his hands to mess with Baze’s hair. Facing the sky, their backs on the bed, Baze began his story.  
“I was with you. On a beach. Endless ocean surrounded by sand. There was a woman there. Two men. They led us there. There was so much fighting and chaos. A bunch of soldiers tried to take something from us. I don’t know what it was, but it was the woman’s. We tried to stay together but something terrible happened. Chirrut, they killed you. The soldiers blew you up. It-” the man’s breathing became more unstable.  
Chirrut hugged his husband tighter, “Baze it was only a dream. You will not lose me.”  
“It felt so real, Chirrut.” The blind man’s heart broke. This man, who rarely laughed at a joke let alone smiled at a stranger, was rendered petrified at the thought of his partner dying. His warrior husband cared for him that deeply.   
“I can promise you, Baze, that you will never lose me. Even if I am taken from you, I will not wander too far. I will be there with you in the Force.”  
“You know I can’t accept that.” Baze felt more uneasy now, clinging to his husband’s small frame. It was almost laughable, the way his large body out-everything’ed Chirrut’s. Luckily for the heavily built man, his husband was stronger in faith and mind.  
“You will some day. I can feel it. The Force will lead us to where we are meant to be, and we are meant to be together where we go.” Chirrut kissed the top of Baze’s head lovingly.  
Baze moved to kiss his husband’s lips, almost desperately, as if his life depended on it. Chirrut happily obliged, providing physical reassurance whenever needed. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms and kissing to wipe away the nightmare. Eventually Chirrut felt Baze’s heart slow down, finally calm.  
“You’re right.”  
“About what?” the little monk replied.  
“One day I’ll follow you to the edge of the Force.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them too much.


End file.
